


Wicked game

by GardeniaBlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin





	1. Chapter 1

De haber sabido que el precio por ganar el oro serían esos constantes viajes al extranjero, lo hubiera considerado mejor. Estaba harto de las entrevistas que parecían la misma repetida mil veces por diferentes personas, el acoso de sus fanáticas y fingir sonrisas para las fotografías. Se acomodó en el asiento. Muchas veces ni siquiera sobraba tiempo para que paseara por los lugares que conocía, y en esa ocasión en específico, Victor y Yuri no habían podido acompañarlo, por sus propios compromisos con los medios. Desde que el japonés se mudara a Rusia con Victor, hacía ya cerca de un año, se habían vuelto como una familia, era más fácil encontrarlo en la casa de ellos que en la suya propia. Quizá el único ser humano a quien se lo confesara, sería Otabek pero sentía un profundo cariño por ambos. Otabek, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.Había abandonado el patinaje para probar suerte en el mundo de la música y las cosas habían mejorado mucho para él,  tocaba de manera fija los fines de semana en un bar de San Petesburgo por lo que salían frecuentemente. Su relación evolucionó rápidamente de amigos, y aunque sin ser oficial, él ya lo presentaba como su novio. Acomodó de vuelta sobre sí la manta, esperando dormir las horas que le restaban al vuelo.

Había nieve pero el frío le resultaba un juego de niños, las enormes calles modernas y los árboles imponentes hacían un contraste llamativo entre lo natural y urbano. Ojalá tuviera oportunidad para conocer aunque fuera dos minutos algo más de Toronto que un estúpido set televisivo.Yakov le apresuraba a no perder el tiempo con el celular, suficientes fotos le tomarían ¿ para qué más?  La brecha generacional y el mal temperamento del rubio lo tenían constantemente al borde de sus nervios.

-Después de ti me voy a retirar- amenazó en el camerino donde lo peinaban y arreglaban- pedir una estilista personal sólo para una entrevista ¡ Eres un atleta, no una estrella de cine!- el menor se limitó a levantar los hombros.

-Ay, pero con este cabello tan lindo y esa piel tan suave es una lástima- la estilista interrumpió- deberías considerar el modelaje- Yuri le dedicó una mirada petulante y victoriosa a su entrenador. Agotado, este salió a encontrarse con el periodista que ya los esperaba. Le gustaba ser tratado así, tenía el alma glamourosa y mentiría diciendo que nunca lo había pensado, quizá debería intentarlo siendo todavía joven. Pegado al celular, un mensaje de Otabek preguntando en qué set exactamente se encontraba le intrigó. Quizá se refería a dónde sería transmitido, pero de igual manera le contestó. Había perdido de vista a Yakov y no recordaba dónde debía ir, su orgullo no le permitía acercarse a preguntarle al personal. Eso y su pésimo inglés. El reloj le apremiaba, pero el orgullo...

-¿ Qué hace este gatito por aquí?- No, por todos los cielos. No.Él no.-¿Estás perdido?- fingió no escucharlo y dobló al lado contrario sin voltear a mirarlo.Sintió un jalón muy oportuno antes de estrellar toda la cara en una pared de concreto.- Sí, creo que sí.-

\- Incluso aunque lo estuviera, prefiero perder la estúpida entrevista que preguntarte a ti , Leroy- Lo miró, retador. No había cambiado nada, la sonrisa pedante y la mirada tan segura- te ves más idiota con traje- dejó salir ácido, caminando de vuelta sobre sus pasos.Maldita suerte, dónde estaba Yakov.

-Tú siempre tan dulce-rió, sujetando su hombro- Escucha, amigo mío, para mala fortuna tuya, la persona que te va a entrevistar es nada menos que mi flamante esposa- eso sí fue una sorpresa para el rubio-así que no lo veas como yo haciéndote un favor,si no tú ayudándome a mí- le guiñó el ojo.

-Sí, como sea- bufó. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Jean acomodando una hebra suelta tras su oreja.

-Pareces una verdadera hada con ese peinado- se ganó aquella patada, mas había valido la pena. Al llegar al lugar Yakov inmediatamente comenzó a regañarlo echándole en cara lo irresponsable y egoísta que era. Rodó los ojos, fastidiado. Se sentó junto a él, justo frente a Isabella. La recordaba menos delgada y más efusiva, quizá fuera tenerle cerca ,de cualquier modo no era que le importase. 

Aunque debía reconocer que fue mucho más profesional que la mayoría y más amena, casi lamentó cuando le estrechó la mano para dar por concluida la entrevista, se estaba divirtiendo.Como una cortesía, decidió despedirse de mano de Jean, después de todo le había llevado hasta ahí. Se sorprendió cuando le pasó a un lado, sin siquiera mirarlo, directo a acomodarle el sobretodo a su esposa.  _Qué sometido_ pensó. Ni siquiera Victor era así con Yuri, y eso que le constaba que no había persona más enamorada en el mundo. No le tomó mayor importancia.

-¿ Hay jacuzzi en el hotel?- 

-Uhm...Sí, sobre eso- carraspeó-mi vuelo sale en unas horas, tengo otros planes-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No me puedes dejar aquí solo, maldito anciano explotador!- la poca gente que estaba en la salida del estudio volteó a ver la pataleta de Yuri. Yakov se echó a reír de buena gana, alejándose, iba a correr tras él cuando sintió su celular vibrar.

-¿Qué? Beka... ¿ Estacionamiento?- giró la cabeza deprisa-¿¡Aquí!?- la sonrisa se le ensanchó , brillante y sincera-¡Claro!- colgó con la euforia temblándole por todo el cuerpo, olvidó que su entrenador lo había abandonado. Trató de recordar dónde estaba el estacionamiento, volvió al estudio buscando un mapa, alcanzó a distinguir al fondo de la recepción el traje gris de JJ, esta vez no le importaría pedirle ayuda. La euforia se detuvo un segundo al ver a Isabella llorando.

-Isabella, no te puedes poner así por cada maldita mujer que se me acerca, sólo me estaba pidiendo un autógrafo- casi no podía escucharlo hablar con los dientes tan apretados, visiblemente furioso.

-Tú me quieres hacer quedar como una desquiciada, pero sé que me estás siendo infiel, Jean, lo sé y un día voy a saber quién es la otra-la vio aproximarse hacia donde estaba y decidió volver a la recepción, queriendo evitar entrometerse en un momento tan incómodo. Por suerte un chico que iba saliendo le indicó el camino. De nuevo la euforia, casi se tropezaba al caminar tan rápido. Ahí, justo en el área de motocicletas, de espaldas no lo podía ver, con los audífonos puestos. Se paró de puntitas para poner sus manos sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quién será?- le encantaba su voz tan masculina e imperturbable.-uhm, este aroma a fresas me recuerda a una chica de...- antes de que le soltara, se dio vuelta, rodéandolo en un abrazo apretado- es broma-

\- Ya lo sé, tarado- se recargó en su pecho, apretándose hasta sentir un crujido-¿qué haces aquí, Beka?-

-Unos amigos  acaban de abrir un bar en la ciudad y me pidieron que viniera a la inauguración, le pedí a Yakov que guardara el secreto- todo tomaba sentido. Le soltó para besar su frente.

-Vaya, hasta el viejo tiene su lado compasivo.- se restregó de vuelta en su pecho.

\- No seas tan duro, él también fue joven alguna vez...o eso creo- se rieron bajito, chocando sus frentes. Para el rubio esa cercanía era intoxicante, y por la manera en la que el moreno miraba sus labios, sabía que era recíproco- te ves como un sueño justo ahora, Yura- acarició su cabello, la mejor decisión de su vida sin duda había sido dejarlo crecer tanto. Acercó sus labios a los de Otabek, sin embargo este se alejó un poco, mirando alrededor.

\- No estamos en Rusia- sonrió lánguido, bajando la voz, rodeando su cuello con los brazos- aquí no van a perseguirnos con antorchas- venció la distancia entre sus labios, cómo lo necesitaba, esa cálida humedad dándole la bienvenida, los dientes de Beka, las manos de Beka en su cintura. Conforme su lengua se iba haciendo espacio dentro de su boca, sus manos más abajo, justo en el nacimiento de sus glúteos, se sonrojó. Todavía no habían llegado a eso.Pero no se alejó del contacto, esta vez no estaban sus " padres" ni Yakov, ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo sentir comprometido por ese tacto. Lo tomó de la solapa de su chamarra de cuero, haciéndole sentir más seguro también para tocarle más. Sin embargo, los faros de un coche los sobresaltó. Se separaron, algo avergonzados. Otabek pasó la mano por su cuello sin decir nada,  se aproximó a su motocicleta, ofreciéndole un casco extra mientras se colocaba el suyo. Oficialmente no habían dejado de ser amigos, aunque tras cuatro meses de estarse besando a escondidas, Yuri consideraba que las cosas habían cambiado. Quizá ya era tiempo de saber qué pensaba el otro.

-Oye, Beka...- con la mirada fija en el casco-¿ se...seguimos siendo amigos?- Otabek lo miró un segundo, con el semblante impasible.

-Yo no me beso con mis amigos- escueto, pero le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Más animado, se colocó el casco y se sentó a la espalda del moreno.-¿Está bien si vamos a mi hotel?-

-A donde quieras está bien- besó su cuello, emocionado al sentir el motor vibrando en sus piernas.  
  
  
  



	2. Gimme danger

Otabek estaba dándose una ducha mientras él estaba sentado en la cama, distrayéndose con la televisión. Cambiaba frenéticamente los canales para no pensar que su novio estaba desnudo en la otra habitación. Comenzó a morderse las uñas cuando  escuchó cómo cerraba las llaves del baño. ¿ Saldría desnudo o en toalla? Nunca habían estado a solas por completo. Por lo regular, salían hasta no muy noche o de lo contrario se quedaban en la casa de Victor viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, los cuatro juntos hasta quedarse dormidos. Después de todo, apenas tenía dieciseis años, y Otabek era la primera persona con la que tenía esa clase de trato, llevaban cuatro meses sólo con besos inocentes cuando nadie miraba. Ahora iba  tomando conciencia de lo que podría significar que lo invitara a dormir con él y no sabía si estaba listo.  Volteó la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, para encontrarse con la figura del moreno. Apenas una toalla pendiendo pobremente amarrada a sus caderas, la piel le relucía por el agua, los músculos no exagerados, justos. Se relamió los labios inconsciente, bajando hacia sus piernas bien torneadas. La risa de Otabek lo regresó de su examen. Se acercó a él para besarlo, empujándolo con su peso a la cama, cerró los ojos, colgándose de su cuello, bajando las manos por la ancha espalda, titubeando si debía seguir más abajo, la toalla le rozaba los muslos y sabía que si abría los ojos y miraba, ya no podría dar marcha atrás. El moreno iba bajando de sus labios por el mentón hasta el cuello, succionando con delicadeza, desabrochando la chamarra de animal print de Yuri y después quitando la camiseta, se estremeció al sentir el frío.

El kazajo se quedó mirando embelesado la figura del rubio, era tan delgado que podía ver sus costillas, la piel blanquísima y sin mancha alguna, ni siquiera un lunar, los pezones de un rosa igual de pálido que sus labios. Fue acariciando desde su mejilla hasta el ombligo, disfrutando el estremecimiento del menor. 

-Beka...-susurró muy bajo, avergonzado, pero sujetando con fuerza los antebrazos del mayor- lo siento mucho, pero creo que no estoy listo para llegar a esto- se quedó frío, tragó con dificultad, sin embargo asintió y se incorporó.

-Creo que será mejor que me vista en el baño-sin perturbarse se acomodó la toalla, tomando ropa de la maleta- ya es un poco noche de cualquier manera ¿ estarás bien si sólo compartimos la cama?-asintió , con la cabeza gacha- hey, está bien, no pasa nada, si quieres pide algo de cenar a recepción- se detuvo a besar su frente, antes de ir de vuelta al baño.No tardó mucho en salir.

-Pedí pizza, espero que no tarden, muero de hambre- esquivaba su mirada.

-Yura, mírame-lo tomó del mentón- no voy a presionarte para nada, creo que no hemos hecho bien las cosas-besó su mano con gentileza-¿ está bien si empezamos desde aquí, ahora?-lo abrazó, complacido y más relajado. Tocaron a la puerta y recibieron la comida, dejándola regada por la cama, platicando del día y de los viajes, Otabek le pidió que lo acompañara a la inauguración del antro al día siguiente y Yuri aceptó sólo después de hacerle prometer que antes recorrerían media ciudad caminando.

Se levantaron muy temprano , y tras arreglarse y preparar todo, salieron a recorrer el parque aledaño al hotel, desayunaron en una pequeña cafetería.  Toronto era muy distinto a Rusia, más moderno en muchos aspectos. En pleno noviembre, la nieve formaba una fina alfombra sobre las calles,Yuri juntó pequeñas bolas con las manos para arrojárselas a Otabek, quien distraído buscando el nombre de una avenida bajó la guardia. Pronto comenzaron una guerra que terminó en besos y caricias. Alegres, siguieron su recorrido por la ciudad hasta que la hora fue justa para que volvieran al hotel a arreglar lo necesario para la presentación del kazajo. Esta vez el frío no era significativo, así que ambos apenas estaban cubiertos por una chamarra de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla y una ligera camisa. Parecían uniformados, rió Yuri en la espalda de su novio cuando ya iban en su moto. El bar tenía una fachada muy moderna, colorida, con las letras regadas por todo el espectacular. Otabek dejó la motocicleta en la entrada, marcando su celular para indicarle al dueño que había llegado. Un chico de no más de veinticinco años, castaño y lleno de pecas salió a su encuentro, estrechando la mano de Beka.

\- Hola, Andrew. Te presento a Yuri, mi novio- el  aludido sonrió complacido por eso, extendiéndole la mano.

\- Oh, Beka, lo siento tanto- se lamentó el castaño- está terminantemente prohibida la entrada a menores de edad.-

\- Te prometo que no beberé nada, sólo quiero estar con él, por favor- lloriqueó el rubio, jalándolo de la manga- si quieres me escondo en el baño- Andrew volteó a mirar a Otabek, quien también tenía un gesto suplicante.

\- Bueno, me hizo un favor muy grande al venir casi de último momento, uhm, hay una cabina para clientes VIP que no pudimos abrir porque la cámara de seguridad no funcionó, supongo que te puedo meter ahí- les sonrió. Yuri se prendó del brazo de su novio, feliz por compartir ese momento junto a él, siempre había querido verlo tocar en vivo. Faltaban un par de horas para que abrieran y todo el personal estaba ajetreado con los últimos arreglos. Prometía ser un lugar muy visitado, tenía buena ubicación y una temática innovadora. Agarrado de la mano del moreno, inspeccionaba el lugar. No los habituaba, así que todo le parecía llamativo.

Sintió la oscuridad más profunda en los ojos al adentrarse a la zona VIP. Ahí, Andrew le dio una llave de la cabina a Otabek  y otra a Yuri, diciendo que sus meseros no iban a pasar por ahí y que la habitación era insonorizada, por lo que podría ver el espectáculo mas no escucharlo. Esto decepcionó a Yuri, sin embargo, agradeció la amable actitud del amigo de su novio. Se marchó dándole un beso en la frente y prometiendo que en cuanto acabara, saldrían a cenar directo al hotel. La cabina era pequeña y muy oscura, apenas iluminada por las luces de la pista que entraban por un pequeño vidrio desde donde podía mirar a la zona donde ya distinguía a Otabek acomodando la tornamesa y demás cables. Le encantaba su cara seria, la forma en que arrugaba el entrecejo cuando estaba muy concentrado. Se veía tan guapo con las luces violetas neón y sus guantes. Le reprendería por cada vaso de licor que le viera beber, pensó. Había un sillón pequeño, negro y en medio una mesa de centro gris. Había una botella de agua y un cuenco con nueces. Se sentó, resoplando, esperando que pasara el tiempo, jugando con su celular y revisando las redes sociales, de vez en cuando asomándose a ver cómo la gente poco a poco iba inundando el lugar, en su mayoría jóvenes adultos en grupos. Suspiró, aburrido. Beka sería la atracción principal y no pudo evitar sentir celos de todas las personas que estarían ahí , viéndolo también tan atractivo con su aura de misterio y un poco de chico malo que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Sin embargo la amabilidad y dulzura con que lo trataba cuando estaban juntos, el respeto que le demostraba, eran realmente lo que le hacían amarlo. Lo mejor era saberse correspondido y que no importaba toda la gente que esa noche se embelesara con el kazajo, al final él sería con quien compartiera la cama. Aunque no fuera nada sexual, se sonrojó. No es que no lo deseara, sólo se sentía demasiado inseguro de arruinar las cosas, un poco temeroso de confesarlo, temía que Beka cambiara y dejara de ser así de dulce con él y volverlo todo sexual. Al final , Victor sí era un visionario al definirlo más como Ágape que Eros. Pronto vio que cerraban las puertas y supuso que el lugar estaría ya a su capacidad máxima. Lo vio subir al escenario, cambiando discos ¿ qué tipo de música pondría? Sabía de su predilección por el rock, pero no creía que fuera el lugar para ponerlo, quizá electrónica. Concentrado, poniendo a bailar a un montón de extraños, sin duda se veía contento y eso le hizo sonreir. Estuvo mirándolo un tiempo hasta que colocaron una pantalla justo debajo del cristal, por lo que no sólo taparon la vista sino que  se volvió más oscuro el interior. Suspiró.

Estaba con las piernas sobre el sillón y la espalda recargada en el piso, completamente aburrido cuando sintió urgencia por ir al baño. Se había bebido toda la botella. Se apresuró a salir, tratando de no ser visto por nadie, no quería causar problemas.El baño quedaba en el mismo pasillo que la zona VIP, por lo que no tuvo qué atravesar la pista.La fila era larga, a esas alturas ya había muchas personas ebrias o en vías de. Alguno que otro le ofreció un trago o bailar, no dándose cuenta que era hombre. Desventajas del cabello largo, pensó. Por fin pudo pasar, orinó rápido, se lavó las manos, arreglándose la ropa en el espejo y saliendo, de vuelta con rapidez. Sin embargo, una figura en el pasillo le resultó familiar.

-¿JJ? ¿Qué mierda?-  el ojiazul volteó a verlo, poniendo un dedo en sus labios indicando silencio. Entendió y por un pequeño destello de solidaridad, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la cabina. Desde el otro extremo vio aproximarse a Isabella,con el rostro desencajado y los labios tan apretados que supuso se estaba haciendo daño. Alcanzó a empujar a JJ dentro antes que la chica lo viera.

\- Hola, tú eres amigo de Jean ¿ verdad? ¿ no lo has visto?- su voz temblaba y los ojos demasiado abiertos le dieron algo de miedo al menor.

-No, no lo he visto, lo siento.-No se animó a entrar hasta que la vio irse del pasillo.

\- Creo que estoy maldito, tanta gente y me vengo a topar contigo otra vez- resopló, cruzando los brazos.-¿ qué haces aquí?- 

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo¿ desde cuándo los antros tienen guardería?- se dejó caer en el sillón, dándole un trago a la cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

\- Mi novio Beka es DJ y ¡ no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte salvado!- Se sentó junto a él, todavía huraño.

-Gracias, lo lamento, yo... Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor y sólo estábamos pasando un buen rato, no sé cómo supo que estábamos aquí- dijo escueto, triste.

\- Oye- se rascó la mejilla, indeciso- a lo mejor no sirve de nada, pero si quieres hablarlo...-

\- Jajajaja, debo estar muy jodido para contarle mis problemas a alguien que me odia, pero qué diablos-bajó el timbre mucho más- me casé con una celópata. No recuerdo si fue siempre así o fue cambiando con el tiempo, la cosa es que se ha vuelto enfermizo, siempre vigilándome, siempre controlándome- se masajeó el puente de la nariz- he tenido qué poner una pausa a mi carrera porque no soportaba a las fanáticas. A veces me gustaría dejarla, pero lo cierto es que la amo demasiado.- con una sonrisa cansada volteó a verlo- En fin ¿ tú y Altin? No me sorprende, los dos tienen un carácter de los mil diablos- chocó su hombro con el del rubio.

\- Cállate, imbécil-le regresó el golpe- apenas llevamos como cuatro meses saliendo, pero ayer ya fue oficial que somos novios-¿ por qué de pronto sentía tanta confianza con el canadiense? 

\- Jajajaja ¡ Deben estar haciéndolo como locos!- rió, palmeando su muslo. Las mejillas del ruso se encendieron.

\- La verdad es que nosotros no hemos llegado a eso, yo soy virgen y Beka ha sido muy respetuoso con eso-

\- Qué autocontrol- la mirada lasciva con la que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo lo estremeció- yo te hubiera saltado encima desde la primera cita- acabó el contenido de su botella-¿cómo se consigue otro trago aquí?-

\- Creo que deberás salir por él, campeón- fingió no haberlo escuchado- se supone que esta zona está clausurada, trata de que no te vean- haciendo un gesto con las manos, JJ salió rezando porque Isabella ya no estuviera rondando. Por fortuna no se topó con ella ni nadie en su travesía. Apenas podía cargar las bebidas, tocó tres veces con la punta del pie.

\- Vaya, sí volviste- el rubio se estaba restregando los ojos.

\- ¿Estas ya no son horas para que sigas despierto?- risueño, le palmeó la espalda ante su mirada fulminante. Le extendió uno de los vasos que llevaba.

\- Yo no bebo-

-Virgen y abstemio ¿ qué haces para divertirte?-

\- Cosas de gente joven y sana, no creo que entiendas- esta vez rieron ambos, ya con más confianza. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras Yuri veía al otro beber el ambarino contenido del vaso- ¿ qué es eso?-

-Whisky canadiense- le mostró el contenido de otro vaso- este es icewine, más ligero-

\- ¿ más ligero?- jugaba con su cabello, mirando al piso- bueno, creo que puedo probar ese- el canadiense le extendió el vaso, displicente. Su sabor era dulce, no como el vodka que alguna vez había probado. Afrutado y agradable, le regaló una sensación cálida en el estómago-está rico- Sonrieron mutuamente. Comenzaron una charla casual, de las actividades cotidianas, de sus familias. Supo que JJ tenía dos hermanos y una relación muy cercana con su madre, no así con su padre, hombre duro y estricto. Él le contó que prácticamente vivía con Victor y Yuri japonés sin querer dar más detalles.

\- Debes tener locos a Katsuki y Nikiforov espantándote a las fans- lo abrazó del cuello, aflautando la voz-"dame un autógrafo, maravilloso Plisetsky, tómate una selfie conmigo"-

-Jajaja ¡quítate de encima, viejo!- le picó del costado, haciéndolo caer encima suyo.

-¿ Viejo? Si sólo le llevo un año a tu novio- tomó las muñecas del menor poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, el sillón era muy estrecho, por lo que una de sus rodillas tocaba el piso y la otra el respaldo, rodeándolo por completo, acercó la nariz al cuello- diablos que hueles bien-

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso, idiota, déjame-hizo el amago de moverse sin demasiada voluntad. El calor corporal del otro era extrañamente placentero.

\- ¿ O qué?- ejerció más presión en sus muñecas, esta vez besando el pálido cuello-¿me vas a arañar la espalda, gatito?- subió por el mentón hasta alcanzar sus labios. Era un beso agresivo, salvaje, le mordía los labios  y sentía su lengua muy profundo, no sabía cómo corresponderlo. Sabía a alcohol y madera. Estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello para razonarlo, hasta que sintió la erección del moreno en su muslo. Volteó la cabeza y esta vez logró incorporarse caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

\- No- se repegó a la pared cuando lo vio acercarse- esto no está bien, Jean, por favor, no- trató de alejarlo, sin embargo la diferencia de altura y fuerza era muy obvia, lo arrinconó con su cuerpo a la pared.

\- Te veías tan a gusto hace un rato- apretó su mandíbula, obligándole a mirarlo- ¿ por qué de pronto haces parecer que quiero violarte?- Lo besó con tal fiereza que sintió su cabeza chocar con el acolchado de la pared. Le excitaba sentirse así de dominado. No se atrevía a tocarlo, torpemente intentó seguir el ritmo de su boca, los dientes del otro iban a destrozarle el labio como siguiera mordiendo así, pero ese dolor era agradable. JJ tenía una mano sobre la nuca del menor y la otra en su cintura, cuando lo sintió más confiado, bajó ambas a sus glúteos, sujetándolo hasta levantarlo levemente del suelo. El rubio se apoyó en los brazos de Jean sin despegar los labios, temeroso de perder el equilibrio. Pudo percibir que era mucho más musculoso que Otabek, necesitaba verlo. Desesperado le quitó la camiseta, delineando cada uno de sus músculos. Jean interpretó esta urgencia de otra manera y rápido comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, tomando a Yuri de los hombros e hincándolo, a la par que bajaba su ropa interior.

-¿ Qué quieres que haga?- batallaba para que el sonrojo y la vergüenza no le hicieran apartar la vista.

-¿ En verdad no lo sabes?- lo tomó del mentón, con una sonrisa torcida. Esos grandes ojos verdes lo estaban perdiendo. Pasó su pulgar por los labios , haciéndolo estremecer. Si bien era cierto que nunca había hecho algo parecido, demasiadas ocasiones había escuchado a sus " padres" teniendo sexo y ya intuía. Midió con los ojos, se humedeció los labios.

\- Me vas a atragantar- intentó sonreír para relajar los nervios, Las manos de Jean en su cabello lo animaron. Con la punta de la lengua fue recorriendo toda la extensión después, con lentitud, lo fue introduciendo hasta sentir el glande en la campanilla. Se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos por la arcajada, paró un momento. Jean colocó las manos de Yuri en sus glúteos para que él mismo fuera controlando la velocidad. La humedad y la ligera presión de los dientes de Yuri sobre su pene se sentían divinos. Esto no lo había confesado, pero llevaba cerca de cinco meses sin ser tocado por su pareja y eso también lo tenía tan amargado. Los gemidos le salían guturales sin poder esconderlos, indicándole al ruso que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. La saliva y el líquido preseminal le escurría por la barbilla, los gemidos de Jean y la perfecta redondez de sus nalgas le estaban provocando una erección a él también. Qué haría, hasta dónde llegarían. JJ fue aumentando el tono y jalando con desesperación el cabello rubio hasta que finalmente eyaculó en su boca. El menor se acercó al bote de basura para escupir el semen. Se levantó de vuelta a la mesita, dándole un trago largo al whisky que Jean había dejado.

\- Qué caliente eres- lo abrazó por la espalda, bajándole la chamarra para besar su hombro, metiendo la mano en su pantalón masajeando su pene, le arrancó un jadeo- ¿ me dejas devolverte el favor?-

Alcanzaron a escuchar que giraban la perilla y se separaron como impulsados por un resorte. JJ se abotonó el pantalón, buscando su camiseta mientras Yuri se acomodaba la chamarra, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Era Andrew.

\- Er...- los miró extrañado, mas no dijo nada- Otabek ya está terminando, si quieres puedes acompañarme por él- el rubio se despidió de Jean con un gesto sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- Ahm ¿ Andrew? no es lo que parecía ¿sabes?-

¿ De qué hablas?- volteó a guiñarle el ojo, cómplice- yo no vi nada-

Beka estaba sudando, con una sonrisa eufórica que no le conocía, lo abrazó y lo besó. Se sintió descolocado por un momento, le correspondió igual de alegre después. Acabaron de guardar todo el equipo y Andrew los dejó en la entrada, ya ambos en la moto se despidieron de él.

\- Beka...- aprovechó un alto para acercarse más al oído de su novio- creo que ya estoy listo para hacerlo-  
  
  



	3. El corazón de la casa

La mañana se colaba entre las cortinas con una luz apagada al chocar con el cabello dorado robándole brillo. Otabek apenas se atrevía a pasar las yemas por la nívea piel del adolescente,disfrutando el espectáculo de tenerlo así de tranquilo. Con pesadez, fue despertando para toparse con la cálida negrura de los ojos del kazajo, sonrió, estirándose como un gato.

-Buenos días- besó su frente- ¿ dormiste bien? ¿ no estás adolorido?- 

-Tranquilo, tampoco fue para tanto- se rió entre dientes, rodeando su cuello y acurrucándose en su pecho.- creo que sólo lo normal, pero me siento muy feliz justo ahora-besó su clavícula.- y hambriento, feliz y hambriento-

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre- lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, besando su frente- ya pedí el servicio a la habitación, no tardarán.- 

\- Dios, muero de sed-susurró el rubio, masajeándose las sienes, cosa que le provocó una risa a su compañero.

\- Es cierto, Yura ¿ bebiste ayer?¿cómo conseguiste que te dieran alcohol?-

\- Me encontré a JJ y se quedó un rato conmigo- dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿JJ? ¿ Jean Jacques " soy el ser más molesto del mundo" Leroy?- lo miró sorprendido- creí que lo odiabas a muerte-

\- Sí, bueno, creo que no es tan insoportable después de todo- el torrente de lo sucedido le golpeó con fuerza, mejor cambiar de tema o acabaría delatándose-¿ a qué hora sale el vuelo?-

\- A las cuatro-

\- Perfecto- se sentó sobre su abdomen, insinuante- todavía tenemos mucho tiempo libre-

El vuelo fue sin mayores contratiempos, casi todo el transcurso lo pasaron dormidos o hablando de vanalidades. Ya cuando anunciaron que pronto aterrizarían, el moreno comenzó a mostrarse algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿ tienes náuseas por las turbulencias?- el ojiverde apretó su mano, preocupado.

\- De pronto tengo la sensación de que Katsuki me va a matar después de que Nikiforov me haya castrado- aunque sonaba melodramático, lo decía completamente en serio. Yuri rió de buena manera.

\- Probablemente, pero no tienen qué enterarse de " esa " parte ¿ no crees?- le enseñó la lengua, infantil. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, ya los esperaban. Ni siquiera le importó dejar tirado su equipaje, o que toda la gente del lugar volteara a verlo cuando empezó a correr, gritando los nombres de ambos, pero arrojándose expresamente a los brazos del japonés.

\- Yo también te extrañé, Yurio- sonrió, acariciándole el cabello. Trató de recuperar la postura.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?- Victor le dio un cálido abrazo, ayudándole a acomodarse la capucha con orejas de tigre, igual de sonriente que los otros dos.- Oh ¡ Otabek! No sabía que habías venido a recogerlo tú también- el mencionado no se animaba a acercarse, esa parecía totalmente una estampa familiar en la que no cabía, se quedó unos pasos atrás, con el equipaje de ambos.

\- No, él viene conmigo de Canadá- dijo el rubio, sonriente, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Tan formal, le extendió la mano a cada uno de los adultos. 

\- No seas tan seco, Beka, parece que no nos conoces- Victor le palmeó la espalda mientras iban de salida, rumbo a su coche.- ¿ No vienes con nosotros a comer? Yuri preparó unos deliciosos pirozhkis de bienvenida-

-Debo esperar a que me entreguen mi moto y hacer el papeleo- se excusó.- Nos vemos después, fue un gusto- Yuri haciendo un puchero no se conformó con la escueta despedida y venciendo la timidez, dejó un beso en sus labios, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el mayor. Victor y Yuri los miraban desde el automóvil, con sonrisitas aprobatorias. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar los tres en el camino a casa. 

La casa de Victor era grande y lujosa, con un pequeño jardín. Entró corriendo, aventando su maleta en el recibidor, llegando al comedor en tiempo récord. Olía delicioso, Katsuki era un cocinero excelente.

\- Oye, guarda algo para nosotros- Victor le revolvió el cabello, sentándose junto a él en el enorme comedor de madera.

\- Déjalo comer, Vitya, si hace falta más, preparamos más- se sentó en las piernas de su prometido, rozando su nariz con la propia.- a propósito, Yurio ¿ no estás cansado?- el rubio negó con la cabeza, con la boca demasiado llena  de comida no podía hablar. Levantó los hombros, cuestionando.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo- el platinado se puso serio de pronto. El japonés besó su mejilla.

\- Prometiste esperar hasta el postre- lo miró con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, angustiado, se acomodó en el regazo de su pareja, comiendo de su plato. Yuri dejó la masa de pan de vuelta en el plato, serio.

\- ¿ Qué pasa?-  Victor y Yuri se miraron angustiados, aumentando la intriga del menor. Yuri suspiró, sentándose frente a él.

\- Uhm. Sabes que Victor y yo llevamos mucho planeando casarnos, pero desgraciadamente no es algo posible en Rusia.- miró al platinado esperando siguiera hablando.

\- Chris me ha invitado a dar clases en su escuela de patinaje, ha ido adquiriendo mayor reputación y ambos pensamos que es una buena idea mudarnos a Suiza-

Lo sintió como un balde de agua fría. Incluso podía sentir la temperatura bajando en su cuerpo. Y es que tenía un terrible miedo a quedarse solo una vez más.

No había conocido a su padre y su madre un buen día se marchó, cuando todavía era bebé, dejándolo a su suerte. Por fortuna su abuelo lo había encontrado, criándolo con inmenso amor y paciencia. Era toda su familia y creció sin necesitar a nadie más. Hasta que, tres meses después del Grand Prix, enfermó gravemente y sin poder hacer nada, lo vio morir un mes después. De pronto se vio prácticamente en la calle, ya que al ser menor de edad, necesitaba de un tutor para hacer uso de su capital e incluso vivir en el departamento que fuera de su abuelo. Victor se ofreció a darle asilo en su casa y hacerse cargo de él. Intentó enfrentar todo aquello con fortaleza, con la fachada de chico fuerte e indiferente. Sin embargo, cuando Katsuki llegó a vivir a Rusia junto a ellos, una ocasión lo encontró llorando en la sala, con el peluche de tigre que le había regalado su abuelo hacía demasiado. Simplemente lo acurrucó en su pecho, cantándole alguna canción de cuna en japonés, que sin entenderla, le hacía sentir la calma que necesitaba. Incontables noche se había escabullido a su habitación buscando aquél consuelo, forjando así un lazo muy fuerte con el japonés y una profunda gratitud por el platinado . Por eso, ahora sentía la sangre detenida ante la amenaza de volver a ser abandonado. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse débil.

\- Ya comprendo- se aclaró la garganta- ¿ cuándo planean largarse?-

\- Eso es lo que queríamos tratar contigo- Katsuki tomó su mano con  dulzura fraterna- sabemos que tienes toda tu vida aquí y apenas estás comenzando tu noviazgo con Beka, sin embargo para nosotros sería maravilloso si quisieras acompañarnos- los ojos cafés lo miraban con sinceridad, acompañado de un asentimiento de Victor.

\- Puedes pensarlo el tiempo que necesites, sabemos que es muy...-

\- Sí-  interrumpió, con una sonrisa luminosa queriendo borrar las lagrimillas que se le asomaban- quiero vivir con ustedes- el rubio se arrojó a los brazos de Yuri, haciéndolo trastabillar entre risas. Victor acomodó los lentes de su prometido, satisfecho.

\- Basta de abrazar a mi cerdito, Yuratchka, o me voy a poner celoso- le revolvió el cabello, abrazando al adolescente.

\- Te pones celoso porque sabes que me quiere más a mí ¿ verdad,мама?- se sonrojó, pero ya lo había dicho. Victor ensanchó hasta lo imposible su sonrisa y Katsuki le dio el mayor y más sincero abrazo que había sentido. Lo apartó, con la cara caliente de  vergüenza.

\- ¡ Déjame, cerdo! ¡ y tú deja de verme así, calvo!- se fue corriendo a la sala- ¡ Ya va a empezar mi programa, más vale que traigan más pirozhkis!-

Victor rodeó la cintura de su prometido, todavía en la cocina, besó su mejilla. Sí. Sin duda eran una familia.   
  



	4. Cambios

No había reunido el valor para hablar con Otabek todavía. Lo extrañaría demasiado, pero sabía que era la mejor decisión. Suspiró por novena vez, apilando la última caja sobre las otras. Faltaba menos de una semana, todo había sido rápido. Sabía que les urgía casarse, aunque no lo comprendía. Ya vivían juntos, compartían todo y eran poseedores de un amor que hacía envidiar a cualquiera. Tan fuerte y sincero. Cosa de adultos, bancó el tema en sus pensamientos. Escogió su mejor ropa interior, se vistió y desvistió una vez más frente al espejo. No quería llegar tarde.

Beka ya lo esperaba en la entrada de la plaza comercial donde se citaron, arreglado todo de negro, con una graciosa bufanda desentonando. San Petersburgo a esas alturas del año era gélido, casi insoportable. Le saludó con la mano y en respuesta recibió un movimiento de cabeza. Ya no estaban en el extranjero, no podían arriesgarse. Recorrieron las tiendas, platicando de cosas sin importancia, decidiendo si ir al cine o seguir caminando.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras a donde estoy viviendo- dijo Beka mientras terminaba su café.- no está mi compañero de departamento-

\- Sí, claro- trató de disimular la sonrisa- vamos-

El lugar donde rentaba estaba más cerca de la zona roja, las calles con múltiples baches y los chicos jóvenes con aspecto de junkie lo ponían nervioso. Se alejó un poco de Otabek, tratando de no levantar la mirada. Llegaron al pequeño departamento, dentro se sintió a salvo. Era la primera vez que iba ahí, el empapelado con figuras florales y con manchas de humedad recorría toda la cocina hasta la sala. No había televisión, sólo un enorme estéreo. Dos habitaciones y el baño, nada ostentoso, pero sí arreglado. Por la pizarra con forma de oso en la puerta, supo que esa era su habitación. Beka le dejó pasar primero, revisó los póster en las paredes, sonrojándose al mirar uno de ellos en el podio. Todo muy ordenado. Pocos libros, muchos discos, la computadora y dos osos de felpa que le había regalado hacía un tiempo. Cerró las cortinas, encendió la luz. Lo abrazó por la espalda, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

\- Te extrañé ¿ por qué no habías podido verme?- siguió bajando por su cuello, arráncandole suaves sonidos de satisfacción.

\- Después- se volteó para besarlo, no caía en cuenta de la falta que le hacía hasta que lo tenía frente suyo. Le bajó el cierre de la chamarra, la bufanda, con sus manos ya recorriendo su espalda. El kazajo lo encaminó a la cama, recostándolo. Se deshizo de su camisa, mientras Yuri se ocupaba de su propia ropa. Bajaba su lengua por el pecho delgado, encorvándolo, recorriendo,  el rubio escurrió una mano dentro de su ropa interior para masturbarlo aunque se sentía ya bastante duro. 

Lo soltó para darse la vuelta y quedar boca abajo, bajando su pantalón. Otabek dobló la cintura en dirección al pequeño mueble junto a su cama, sacando una caja metálica y de ella, un condón y un pequeño bote de lubricante. Mojó un par de dedos con el líquido.

\- Dime si te lastimo, por favor- introdujo uno, esperando que el menor se habituara. El segundo fue más fácil, Yuri abrió un poco más las piernas, recargando su cabeza en la almohada. Olía a su cabello.

\- Ya estoy listo, cielo- en un momento tan íntimo no veía mal mostrarse dulce. Lo escuchó abrir el empaque y poco a poco, irse abriendo paso en su interior. Apretó los labios, debía relajarse o dolería más.

\- ¿ Está bien si me muevo?- sentía su necesidad por moverse, por ir rápido, pero valoraba que antepusiera su comodidad. Asintió. Primero lento, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama. Le intrigaba que no hiciera ningún sonido, ni un gemido, y él no pudiera controlarse. Estaba alcanzando una zona muy erógena con cada estocada ¿ lo estaría disfrutando tanto como él? Lo sentía aumentar el ritmo, comenzó a morder las sábanas.

\- Be...Beka- este lo masturbaba a la misma velocidad de sus penetraciones, no podría soportarlo mucho más. Con un jadeo seco sintió el clímax. Su novio no tardó en emparejarse. Fue saliendo de él, arrojó el condón en el piso, después se ocuparía de limpiar  
Se recostó a su lado. Abrazándolo, besando su frente. El rubio disfrutaba los mimos, sin embargo, sabía que debía atender el tema en algún momento. Mejor ahora que nunca.

\- Victor y Katsuki van a casarse en Suiza el mes que viene-

\- Qué bien por ellos, espero felicitarlos.- acariciaba con pereza sus brazos, la somnolencia después del sexo.

\- Sí... En realidad,no sólo a casarse- se ocultó en su pecho- se van a mudar allá. Nos...nos vamos a mudar allá- las caricias no se detuvieron. Volteó a verlo, quizá no le había escuchado.

-  Es comprensible. Son una familia-  una sonrisa indescifrable. Yuri lo miraba interrogante, abrió la boca, sin embargo fue callado por un beso- ¿mi tonta hada rusa cree que no voy a seguirla hasta Suiza?- río bajito.- Ya no puedes librarte de mí tan fácil-

\- Eres un tonto- se volvió a acomodar, sonriente- te amo, Beka- lo miró completamente serio a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo- besó con gentileza su mejilla- te prometo que algún día tú y yo seremos una familia como ellos-

Victor lo veía ir y venir, acomodando cada cosa que encontraba en las cajas, marcando " cocina, sala, cuarto de Yurio" para diferenciarlas. Meticuloso, obsesivo. No es que él no quisiera ayudar, pero su cerdito sabía que era algo distraído y lo acabaría mezclando todo. Prefería observarlo, tan adorable con su nariz manchada de polvo y las gafas mal acomodadas . Había dejado su habitación para el último, tenía todavía un largo rato por delante.

\- ¿ Por qué no tomas un descanso? Llevas toda la mañana atareado- se había echado en la cama, palmeó el espacio junto a él, su prometido se recostó. Tomando su mano, con la mirada fija en el techo.

\- ¿ Sabes qué es lo primero que miraba todas las mañanas?- el pelinegro señaló un pequeño espacio en el techo.- me daba miedo abrir los ojos y confirmar que el estar juntos, que viviéramos juntos no había sido más que un sueño. Entonces, abría los ojos y ahí seguía ese pequeño pedazo de pared que no es mi casa en Hasetsu ni ningún otro lado. Eso me daba seguridad para voltear y saber que ibas a estar tú- se cubrió los ojos, queriendo tapar las lágrimas- Tengo una vida que no merezco , Vitya, al final tú ¡ Tú! El ser humano más fantástico que ha visto nacer la tierra, se quedó conmigo y estamos a punto de casarnos. - el platinado abrazó al chico, conmovido, quitó sus gafas dejándolas en el buró, limpiando sus mejillas- no merezco esta vida perfecta-

\- Mi pequeño cerdito- besó su frente, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con fuerza- quien no te merece soy yo. Eres tan puro y nunca podré darte ni siquiera la mitad del amor y la alegría que tú das día a día a mi vida- le besó de nuevo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, continuando los besos que pronto se fueron intensificando.

\- Uhm ¿ Vitya? Yurio no va a volver hasta algo más tarde ¿ no quisieras darle una despedida a esta cama?-

Yuri llegó a la casa cuando la noche ya perfilaba. Estaba alegre por su encuentro con Beka. Fue directo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Se encontró a Victor sentado en la isla de mayolicas, con un vaso de vodka, meditabundo. No acostumbraba beber.

\- Hola, Yurio, bienvenido- levantó su vaso como saludo- Yuri se fue a dormir, estuvo todo el día trabajando-

\- Lo supuse- comenzó a buscar en la alacena comida, al parecer ya todo había sido empacado, como Katsuki acostumbraba cocinar lo justo para el día, no acumulaban comida fresca- eres un explotador, justo como Yakov- en el refrigerador encontró una bolsa con comida china. No se molestó en calentarla- ¿ Qué pasa, calvo?- el mayor no se inmutó ante el insulto, ensimismado.

\- Estoy asustado, Yuratchka- dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, dando otro trago- Yuri es... Tú sabes cuánto amo a ese hombre. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, yo supe que él sería mi esposo, la persona con quien quería acabar mis días. Pero ahora estoy asustado de no ser suficiente para él. De lastimarlo, de hacerle cambiar toda su vida y que al final descubra que no es lo que él realmente necesita- su tono era pausado, honesto. Bebiendo cada trago para no llorar. Yuri se quedó quieto, no esperaba esa confesión y realmente no era bueno manejando emociones ajenas. Aún así, dejó un momento su comida para mirarlo.

\- Oye, Nikiforov... Yo sé que siempre los estoy molestando, diciendo que son asquerosos y demás, pero realmente creo, y la mitad del universo me dará la razón, que no hay personas más enamoradas que ustedes dos.- se rascó la mejilla- mañana lo voy a negar todo, pero tú siempre has sido un buen hombre, conmigo has sido como un padre y el cerdo... Katsuki es una joya. Están hechos el uno para el otro y todo eso, sin duda pueden superar cualquier evento juntos, no deberías preocuparte- el platinado no dijo más, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo sintió calmadas sus dudas.

\- Eres un buen niño, Yura, lástima que seas tan agresivo- le golpeó un codo, juguetón.

\- ¡ Vete al diablo!- le hizo una seña obscena cuando le quitó el plato de comida, corriendo por toda la casa con él, divertido por los gritos del adolescente.

\- ¡¡ Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky!! ¡ Si no me dejan dormir, mando sus equipajes a Tombuctú!- lejos de sentirse amenazados, comenzaron a reír, bajaron la voz.

\- Hasta para hacer amenazas es un ángel- 

El café caliente y la fruta de temporada cortada, el periódico doblado. No hablaban mucho durante el desayuno, en realidad a ninguna hora del día. Isabella seguía en la cocina, tratando de descifrar cómo se encendía la estufa. Si tan sólo no hubiera despedido a la mucama...

Hojeba el diario sin interés, el café sabía a sal, pero mejor no protestaría. En la sección de deportes, se anunciaba que oficialmente Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del patinaje, había cambiado su residencia a Suiza. Junto a su prometido Yuri Katsuki y su amigo Christopher Giacometti, lideraban una de las escuelas de patinaje que prometía ser una cuna de medallas olímpicas. En una de las fotos, detrás del sonriente ojiazul, desenfocado, estaba cierto rubio malencarado. Ladeó la sonrisa.

\- Bella, sé que las cosas han estado tensas entre nosotros- recargado en el marco de la puerta, la encontró con el teléfono en la mano, pidiendo comida a domicilio- pero ¿ te gustaría pasar unas vacaciones en Suiza?-   
  
  



	5. Tentación

Les tomó dos meses terminar de adecuar la casa y acostumbrarse a la rutina y al nuevo clima. Yuri y Victor pasaban casi todo el día en la escuela de patinaje, su ritmo de trabajo los hizo posponer los planes de la boda hasta nuevo aviso, y él todavía debía pensar a quién adoptaría como nuevo instructor, prefiriendo recorrer la campiña. Era un lugar increíblemente pacífico y bonito, como todas esas pinturas. Había hecho un buen cambio en su ánimo alejarse a ese ambiente menos hostil aunque sin duda separarse de sus raíces y recuerdos, además de Otabek lo ponían melancólico. Esperaba que el kazajo pronto fuera a verlo. Pronto también debía empezar sus estudios y eso significaba conocer gente nueva, aprender otro idioma, otras costumbres. Abrazó la cajita de mármol con el nombre de su abuelo garabateado. Cuánto esfuerzo y dinero supuso que le permitieran cremarlo.

\- Ninguna estúpida iglesia ortodoxa me iba a quitar a mi  diedushka- la mirada se le nubló, mas tragó con fuerza cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. - ¿ qué quieres, Katsuki?-

\- Lamento interrumpir- se veía bastante desvelado y cansado- Chris nos invitó a cenar a los tres, quiere tener a la familia completa- se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, aunque no estaban sucias.

\- ¿ Te sientes bien?- lo miró preocupado.

\- Sí,no es nada- sin preocuparse por su renuencia al tacto, lo abrazó- sólo es cansancio, pero en realidad me encantaría que vinieras a la cena con nosotros, por favor, Victor  ya está esperándonos- le regresó el abrazo, besando su nariz. Qué diablos, nadie veía.

\- Sí, mamá- intentó sonar sarcástico, ambos rieron bajito. Se arregló rápido y pronto salieron a la casa de Christoper y Masumi. 

\- Pero ¿ quién es este muchacho tan guapo, uh?- Christoper, siempre tan coqueto, se apresuró a besarlo en las mejillas, sujetando la trenza que Yuri le ayudara a hacerse antes de llegar, le apartó de un manotazo- siempre tan arisco-

\- Y tú siempre tan aprovechado- entró a la casa, muy sobria, esperaba algo más llamativo. Masumi le extendió la mano, tan estoico como lo recordaba. " Vaya pareja"

La cena fue calmada, para ponerse al día de la vida de los mayores. El rubio se sentía fuera de lugar, aburrido. Christopher y Masumi les hablaban de cómo era la vida de casados, y les conminaban a la boda con vehemencia. La tenían planeada para finales de ese mes, una ceremonia nada ostentosa, sólo los más allegados, decía Yuri.

\- Oh, vamos, cariño, somos figuras públicas, tenemos qué invitar al menos a dos mil personas- Victor apretaba las mejillas del japonés, ante la vista divertida de los demás. Suspiró, no le llevaría la contraria y lo sabía. Yuri rodó los ojos, dejando los modales de lado, sacó su celular para ver si Otabek le había enviado algún mensaje.

\- A propósito, hoy vino a la academia JJ, al parecer está de vacaciones aquí con su esposa- Christopher volvió a llenar el vaso de Victor con vino- al parecer Isabella está interesada en cubrir su boda, fue una coincidencia que no quiso dejar perder-

Las manos de Yuri se crisparon sobre su teléfono al escuchar ese nombre. Mierda y mil mierdas, el color le abandonó, regresando con mayor intensidad. Fingió no darle importancia, mas la risa del platinado le hizo voltear.

\- Mi pequeño Yura lo odia a muerte ¿ crees que sea buena idea dejarlos juntos en una habitación?-

 _Claro que no,_  pensó Yuri,  _pero no por las razones que tú crees._

La reunión terminó alrededor de la medianoche y por pedido del japonés, se veía agotado. Victor conducía con Yurio como copiloto para que Yuri pudiera dormir en los asientos de atrás.

\- Pobre de mi ángel, esas malditas urracas montañesas con sus estúpidas clases privadas- Victor murmuraba aferrándose al volante con malestar- no es más que una excusa para coquetearle cuando yo no estoy viendo ¡ aunque saben que vamos a casarnos!-

\- Yo podría ir a cuidarlo- dijo descuidado el adolescente- digo, es jodidamente aburrido estar todo el día en casa-

\- ¿ Estás siendo...considerado conmigo?-

\- Tengo mis propios intereses, calvo, tómalo o déjalo-

En todo ese tiempo, no había vuelto a pensar en lo ocurrido con JJ, sin embargo, saber que estaba cerca le perturbó. Si cometía una indiscreción, finalmente quien más perdía era él con la loca de Isabella. No. Quizá no fuera necesario encararlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, con su ropa deportiva, buscándolo en la pista de patinaje. Mirando mal a todas las mujeres que se acercaban a Katsuki, ciertamente Victor no había exagerado, sin embargo el japonés en completa inocencia, no notaba que le coqueteaban y se mostraba afable con ellas, sin alterarse ni perder su buen carácter.

\- Viejas brujas- susurró, haciéndole un saludo de lejos al pelinegro. Buscó por todos lados, sin saber qué debía preguntar o a quién. Entonces, lo vio salir de la oficina, con Isabella colgada del brazo. Mierda , qué guapo se veía. Igual no iba a titubear,se acercó a ellos.

\- Hola ¿ Plisetsky, cierto?- ella se veía mucho mejor que la última vez. Le estrechó la mano.

\- ¿ Qué tenemos aquí?- ¿ Nunca perdía el nervio, la petulancia? Lo miró mal, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber ido. Qué caso tenía. Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando JJ se acercó para saludarlo. Él sólo se echó a reír.

\- Cariño, estoy tan exhausta- se recargó en su hombro, él besó su frente, cambiando el semblante por uno amoroso hacia ella- me adelantaré al hotel- le dejó un breve beso, despidiéndose del rubio y con señales, de Katsuki y Victor.

\- Parece que ya calmaste a la bestia- dijo el rubio burlón.

\- Jajaja, tú qué vas a entender de mujeres- volteó a mirar la pista, donde Victor había ido en auxilio de su prometido cuando una de las señoras se había ido de bruces al piso- esos dos no cambian ¿no?-

\- Sí... oye... ¿ me acompañas a los vestidores?- JJ levantó una ceja interrogante, mas no dijo nada y siguió al rubio. Los vestidores no eran muy espaciosos, era una habitación pequeña con algunos lockers y un espejo enorme en el medio. Trabó la puerta con una maleta cuando entraron, se recargó contra ella mientras Jean lo hacía con el locker frente a él, cruzando los brazos esperando a que hablara.

\- Jean... ¿ a qué viniste a Suiza?-

\- De vacaciones con Bella- dijo con un tono irónico, fingiendo inocencia- ya sabes, ella es reportera deportiva y todos están locos con la boda Nikiforov-Katsuki, va a ser el evento del año-

Yuri no supo interpretar lo que sintió. Sonaba lógico desde ese ángulo. Él deseaba otra respuesta.

\- Sí, suena creíble... Oye... Sobre lo de la otra noche- se mordió el labio, nervioso- creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero...-

\- ¿ Tienes miedo que le diga a todos que me la mamaste?- se rió escandaloso, negando con la cabeza- no te preocupes, niño, soy un caballero de esos que no tienen memoria-

\- ¿ Siempre eres tan imbécil? - se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, una última duda lo hizo volver la atención a Jean.- ¿ por qué?-

\- ¿ Por qué soy tan imbécil? Todo se remonta a mi infancia, cuando...-

\- No, JJ ¿ por qué me...? ¿ por qué dejaste que pasara?-

La sonrisa burlona y la actitud fiera fue menguada por un aura de sinceridad. JJ de acercó hasta quedar a la altura de Yuri, se veía tan frágil con ese sonrojo y aquella piel , juraba que no había en el mundo nada más puro ni blanco. Y esos ojos otra vez, no , esta vez no estaba ebrio ni se sentía acorralado por su esposa. Pero sentía los mismos escalofríos, la misma urgencia por acercarse. Y así lo hizo, ante la mirada de advertencia del adolescente, lo tomó de la muñeca, para llevarlo frente al espejo. Abrazándolo desde atrás.

\- Porque eres una belleza, Yuri- el aludido no oponía resistencia, se sentía atontado, desorientado con la cercanía del canadiense, no podía más que dejarse llevar- ¿ a quién le habrás heredado esa jodida piel? Eres tan delgado- sus manos dentro de la chamarra ¿ no debía detenerlo? ¿ por qué en lugar de gritar o insultarlo, estaba jadeando, ansioso?- y tu jodida actitud arrogante me hace desear tenerte suplicando- acercó su boca a la oreja del chico- " más, Jean, por favor"-

Su cuerpo no estaba conectado con su razón, buscando el calor de esas manos, pegando el trasero contra la incipiente erección del moreno.  Giró el rostro, buscando sus labios, sin embargo sólo sintió la mano del mayor estampando su rostro contra el espejo. Después el frío al ser despojado de su chamarra y su camisa, sin embargo apenas lo percibía con todo el calor regado por su cuerpo, necesitaba tocarse. Dirigió su mano a su entrepierna, un tirón en su cabello lo hizo detenerse.

\- Permítame,  _princesa-_  JJ entonces comenzó a acariciar esa zona, tuvo qué sujetarse contra el espejo cuando las piernas se rehusaron a sostenerlo más. Volteó de nuevo a buscar los labios del canadiense, otra evasiva- No hasta que lo pidas apropiadamente-

\- Jó...jódete- volteó, sintiendo cómo Jean se separaba, dejándolo aturdido un segundo cuando se dirigió a la puerta- ¿ a dónde vas, bastardo? No me puedes dejar así-

-¿ No?- quitó la mochila con la que antes trabara la puerta, con un brillo sádico en la mirada. 

\- Por favor, maldito hijo de perra- empujó su débil figura contra la del mayor- dame un puto beso- JJ se limitó a sonreír, se daba por satisfecho. Rodeó su cintura, cargándolo y recargándolo contra uno de los lockers, las piernas de Yuri le constreñían el costado. LE besó con esa fiereza que recordaba, mordiendo, atragantándolo, volviendo menos importante el hecho de que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, que cualquiera podría entrar en ese momento. Parecía gustarle demasiado su trasero, lo amasaba hasta doler, jalándole el largo cabello para exponer su cuello y comenzar a morderle con más suavidad. Era tan distinto a Beka, no lo trataba como si fuera a romperse. No era momento de pensar en su novio y sin embargo no pudo pasar por alto que JJ hacía unos ruidos roncos, excitados cuando rozaba su entrepierna, mientras que Beka nunca siquiera parecía respirar. El canadiense bajó apenas su pantalón de gimnasia, haciendo lo propio con su pantalón de mezclilla. Escupió en sus dedos, introduciendo uno sin demasiada amabilidad. Apretó los dientes. Lo vio buscar algo en su chaqueta, sacando un par de condones.  


\- Se supone que Isabella y yo...bueno, qué más da- volvió a besarlo mientras rompía el envoltorio y sin mayor ceremonia lo penetraba, arrancándole un gritito.  


\- Duele, imbécil, ve más despacio- pero Jean no parecía escucharle, arrebatado por el calor y la estrechez, queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de aquél rubio que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, con las piernas terriblemente tensas alrededor de su cintura. Pero no tardó mucho en habituarse y sentir también el placer, gimiendo en su oído, moviendo sus caderas de atrás a delante para sentirlo mejor, sin dejar de clavarle las uñas. Las piernas le temblaban, no podría soportarlo mucho, Jean se veía tan erótico cubierto de sudor con los labios apretados , maldiciendo por lo bajo. Yuri terminó antes que él, manchando su vientre. JJ tardó un par de minutos más. Cuando lo dejó en el piso, tuvo qué sostenerse de la pared para no caer.  
  
  


\- Vaya, Yuri , qué manera tan rara tienes de hablar con la gente-  
  



	6. Igual

Mordía la almohada con fuerza, hasta sentir que sus incisivos desgarraban pequeños trozos de fibra, con los ojos cerrados y las manos bien sujetas al cabezal de la cama.  Había sido buena idea amordazar a JJ, era tan escandaloso al terminar. Recargó su frente en la espalda del rubio cuando acabó, antes de quitarse  el trozo de tela de la boca.

\- Mierda, Yuri- sin despegar los labios de la piel blanca, haciéndole cosquillas- creo que vamos a tener qué bañarnos-

\- ¿ Otra vez no te pusiste condón, estúpido Jean?- somnoliento se recargó más en la almohada- qué bueno que no soy mujer, idiota-

\- Jajaja, debes reconocer que nos saldrían unos niños preciosos- fue subiendo con los codos hasta quedar a la altura de Yuri, quien enseguida recargó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno- aunque del carácter, a quien se lo hereden, se jodieron-

\- Idiota- besó sus labios- habla más bajo, ya no tardan en regresar-

\- Tú fuiste quien quiso traerme a su casa, gatito, yo estaba muy bien haciéndolo en mi hotel-

\- ¿ Y que tu mujer nos encuentre como casi pasa la última vez? No, gracias. Isabella no parece una cerecita- estaba sintiendo el cansancio, la noche anterior Victor y Yuri habían salido con Chris a conocer la vida nocturna del lugar. Él prefirió llamar a JJ para aprovechar la soledad de la casa. Desde aquella vez en la pista, habían estado teniendo sexo con regularidad, entre las escapadas que podía darse el canadiense, acordando que todo terminaría una vez que Katsuki y Nikiforov por fin se casaran y ninguno diría una palabra de aquello. Se estiró, adolorido, alcanzando el celular de la mesita de noche. Jean lo abrazaba, desenredando su cabello con los dedos, besando su cuello, juguetón. Un par de llamada perdidas de Otabek lo iluminó, rápido marcó su número, separando su cuerpo del otro.

-¿ Diga?-

-¿ Beka? Lo lamento, estaba dormido ¡ Qué gusto escucharte!-

\- Yura, lamento haberte despertado- el kazajo también se escuchaba alegre, llevaban cerca de una semana sin hablarse, apenas unos cuantos mensajes- no puedo hablar mucho, pero quería avisarte que la semana que viene, iré a una gira por Suiza.-

-¿ ¡Vendrás!?- sonrió de una forma que Jean nunca había visto antes. Parecía un niño inocente, genuino en su felicidad. Jaló al rubio de la cintura, para repegarlo a su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse de nueva cuenta. Recibió una mirada de amenaza, lejos de soltarlo, comenzó a morder su hombro- ¡Ah!-

\- ¿ Pasa algo, Yura?-

\- No es nada, me golpeé con algo. Diablos, te estaré esperando con ansias, por favor, avísame cuando puedas- un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, olvidando un segundo su contexto- te amo, cielo-

\- Yo también te amo, Yuratchka. Nos vemos pronto- colgó.

\- Uh, quién diría que el tigre de hielo tiene sentimientos- acariciaba sus muslos , con la sonrisa ladeada que lo había hecho perder los papeles- y unos muy cursis-

\- Cállate- no podía controlar su cuerpo, a pesar del aguijonazo de culpa. Comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra el pubis de Jean- creo que todavía tenemos tiempo de una última vez-

Necesitaba volver a cambiarse el peinado. Le encantaba cómo resaltaba su abdomen plano con aquél croptop azul y los pantalones ceñidos del mismo color. Debía verse muy bien para recibir a Beka, después de tanto tiempo separados. Notó una pequeña marca rojiza en la v de la entrepierna. Podría cubrirla con maquillaje sin problemas. Sus dedos se detuvieron un segundo en el lugar. En qué momento se volvió tan desvergonzado. ¿ Qué sentía? ¿ Qué estaba pensando? Comenzó a recorrer su habitación. Amaba a Otabek sin dudarlo y sin duda no actuaba esperando causarle algún daño. Pero Jean... Lo enviciaba sin que su cuerpo obedeciera. Demasiado salvaje, animal. No, aunque ya no lo odiaba como antes, tampoco era que deseara arrancarlo del lado de Isabella. Simplemente no podía detenerse cuando lo tenía cerca, no pensaba claramente al ver sus músculos marcándose contra la ropa o esa jodida sonrisa petulante. Esa sonrisa que sabía lo tenía dominado. Había traspasado demasiadas barreras en el escaso mes que llevaba ahí el canadiense.

\- Si nadie sabe, a nadie tiene qué lastimar- terminó de acomodar su cabello en una cola de caballo exagerada, haciendo muecas al espejo tomando fotos. Faltaba menos de una hora para recoger a Beka en el aeropuerto. Victor y Yuri prefirieron quedarse en casa, confiando al menor la responsabilidad de llegar a cierta hora y no beber.

\- Si Altin no tiene dónde quedarse, puede ocupar el cuarto de invitados- ofreció el japonés, acomodando la chamarra del rubio al despedirlo en la puerta. Besó su mejilla, cariñoso- te ves tan guapo, Yurio, casi me da miedo dejarte salir solo-

\- Cállate, cerdo, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas- pero le regresó el beso, despidiéndose al ver llegar su taxi. Dentro, se deshizo de la horrible chamarra que Katsuki le hiciera ponerse. Claro que hacía frío, pero el glamour era primero. Se comenzó a morder las uñas al ver el letrero del aeropuerto tan cerca y por un momento pensó pedirle al chofer que se detuviera y volvieran el camino. La culpa le golpeó en la boca del estómago de pronto. Iba a verlo, iba a besarlo, probablemente iba a acariciarlo. Respiró profundo. Pagó y bajó para entrar. Sintió unas manos cálidas y grandes sobre sus hombros. Ahí estaba. Lo abrazó con ansia y con demasiada prisa comenzó a besarlo.

\- Beka, mi Beka, te extrañé tanto- todos los otros sentimientos cedieron a la urgencia del cariño.

\- Yo también, Yura- sin perder el aplomo como siempre, sin reprimirse tampoco.- Lamento que sea todo tan repentino, quizá sólo esté una semana y este día es mi primer presentación- se excusó.

\- No importa, ya estás aquí- esbozó una sonrisa todavía con los labios en los de Otabek. Duraron así un par de minutos, hasta que fue preciso dirigirse al bar donde se presentaría. Esta vez había viajado sin su moto,  puesto que el lugar no estaba muy alejado, decidieron caminar para ponerse al día. Yuri debía entrar por la puerta trasera, clandestino. Había ido un par de veces con Jean ahí y conocía bien el sitio. Se encontraron en la pista.

\- Seré el segundo de la noche, así que todavía tenemos un par de horas libres- Beka pegó su boca al oído del rubio para hacerse escuchar. Yuri le sonrió, pidiéndole que bailaran. Nunca habían bailado juntos.

Las luces no dejaban verlo bien pero sentía su calor que lo guiaba a su propio ritmo, lo había extrañado demasiado y se lo hacía saber con cada beso, cada caricia. Mientras la música iba cambiando por otra más animada, decidieron detenerse un momento, todavía faltaba mucho para Otabek y no debía agotarse.

-¿ Quieres beber algo?- ofreció el kazajo- espero que vendan jugos o agua- el rubio se rió.

\- No seas santurrón, Beka- se puso de puntitas para besar su mentón. El moreno negó con la cabeza, rendido.

-¿ Qué te sirvo, guapo?- la bartender le sonrió con coquetería, casi empujando a su compañera para atenderlo. Yuri rápido se colgó del brazo de su novio, fulminando con la mirada a la chica, esta ni se inmutó.

\- Cerveza está bien- Otabek no le prestó demasiada atención al suceso, más pendiente de la hora y ubicar el escenario. La chica, algo desalentada, se apresuró a destapar dos botellas y ofrecerlas, recibiendo el pago. Yuri la recorrió con la mirada, despectivo, mientras se alejaban de vuelta a la pista. Siguieron bailando, bebiendo, Yuri ya comenzaba a ver borroso y sentir menos vergüenza de besar a Otabek de manera cada vez más pasional, tocándolo sobre la ropa , esperando que la bartender entendiera el mensaje. El kazajo, ajeno todavía a la situación, le regresaba las caricias con apetito, había extrañado tanto esa figura frágil, ese aroma dulce.

\- Ya debo ir a preparar las tornamesas, Yura- las mejillas de Otabek habían adquirido un tono rojizo, sin embargo no perdía la compostura- espero no tardar mucho y podamos pasar la noche juntos- Yuri le dio un último beso antes de verlo subir al escenario. Se retiró hasta la parte más trasera y oscura de la pista, abrumado por las luces y la temperatura, se sentía mareado pero terriblemente alegre y deseoso de haber seguido tocando a Beka, sentía una erección naciendo sólo con verlo ahí, tan concentrado en cambiar los discos y poner ambiente al lugar. Una mano en su cintura, preguntando si quería bailar, no distinguió quién hablaba, sólo concentrado en el calor, se dejó llevar. Era un chico alto, delgado y más bien feo, pero bailaba con mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿ Vienes sola?- Yuri se rió, siempre enfrentando el mismo problema, pero a esas alturas no le importaba seguir el juego, negó con la cabeza- Debí suponerlo, una chica tan guapa...- se acercó más a él, y el rubio, con una mirada pícara tomó su mano y la colocó en su cintura, bajándola poco a poco por el abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, carcajeándose con el respingo del muchacho, quien se alejó rápidamente. Cuando se quedó solo, no supo qué hacer con el calor que seguía expandiéndose por sus piernas. Quizá si iba al baño... No, qué bajo era aquello. Oh, pero le cobraría caro cada segundo a Beka.

Un par de horas que se le hicieron interminables hasta que por fin lo vio bajar del escenario, quizá lo estuviera buscando más cerca de la barra, debía atravesar de vuelta toda la pista, tardaría por siempre, se lamentó. Empujando a las parejas, esquivando a algún que otro borracho, iba viendo más cerca el otro extremo. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su novio y al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, ya desesperado contempló preguntarle a la bartender si había visto a su novio, sin embargo ella tampoco estaba tras la barra. Seguro ya terminó su turno, caminó entonces por uno de los pasillos que conducían al baño y ahí los vio.

Era Beka, con la chamarra medio puesta, besando a la chica y con las manos en sus piernas. Se acercó a ellos, separándolos con violencia.

-¿ Qué mierda crees que haces?- comenzó a golpear el pecho del moreno- ¿ Qué mierda crees que haces?- repitió con la voz entrecortada. La chica volteó a ver a Yuri con burla y se alejó del problema.

\- Yura, yo lo lamento...- el kazajo se veía francamente avergonzado- en verdad lo lamento, no sé qué me pasó-

\- Pasó que eres un imbécil, Otabek- lo empujó, sin lograr moverlo. Se quedó ahí, sin atinar a levantar la mirada, escuchaba los sollozos del menor, haciéndolo sentir peor- mejor me largo-

\- No, Yura, aunque sea déjame llevarte a tu casa- lo sujetó del brazo, siendo apartado.

\- Mejor llévate a la ramera esa a su casa, yo ya no tengo ganas de verte-

El frío en la cara y el momentáneo aturdimiento lo desubicó. ¿ Dónde quedaba su casa? Mierda y mierda, incluso si tomara un taxi ¿ qué dirección daría, en qué idioma? Se sintió más miserable, no sabía a dónde caminar, sólo quería hacerlo hasta que las lágrimas se le calmaran y pudiera pensar más claro. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana pero las calles estaban transitadas, siguió una que parecía la más afluente, tratando de ubicarse. Una señora regordeta se acercó a él, maternal diciendo algo que no entendió con timbre preocupado. Intentó sonreír y negar que necesitaba ayuda. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso cuando Katsuki intentó meterlo a clases de idioma. Siguió caminando y acarició la idea de llamarle a JJ. Seguro a esas horas estaba entre las piernas de Isabella y no le perdonaría nunca meterlo en problemas. Quizá volver al bar y ... No, no,no. Tenía demasiado orgullo. Casi una hora hasta que por fin reconoció una de las avenidas.

\- ¿ Uhm? Victor, amor, creo que están tocando la puerta- el platinado parecía en el noveno sueño, así que el japonés se acomodó los lentes y la bata para levantarse de la cama e ir a la puerta. No esperaba ver a Yuri casi congelándose, llorando. El menor se lanzó a sus brazos, sin decir nada. Se dejó llevar a su cama, Katsuki lo arropó como solía hacer, acomodando su peluche de tigre a su lado.

\- Cuando estés un poco más calmado hablamos, pequeño, descansa- el menor lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿ Puedes quedarte conmigo, por favor?- el japonés acarició su mejilla, y se acomodó junto a él en la cama, sujetándolo como a un niño pequeño.

\- ¿ Yuri? ¿ pasó algo? No te vi y...- Victor todavía adormilado, se acercó a la habitación, su prometido le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y se acercó a la cama, acurrucándose junto a ellos, abrazando a ambos. Quedaron dormidos casi enseguida.  


Cerca de las doce, Yuri se despertó por un aroma dulzón, se talló los ojos, mirando que efectivamente estaba en su cama. Se levantó con pesar, todavía tenía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, necesitaba un baño. Bajo el chorro de agua, fue rememorando lo ocurrido, ya con más calma. Quizá había sobreactuado. Se terminó de vestir para ir al comedor, donde lo recibió Katsuki con su sonrisa siempre cálida.

\- Buenos días, Yurio, hice hotcakes, espero tengas hambre- le acomodó un plato y un enorme vaso de leche. Sintió su estómago revolverse, no dijo nada y aguantó. El japonés se sentó frente a él con una taza de café, mirándolo.

\- ¿ No debes ir a trabajar?-

\- Oh, no, hoy pedí permiso- recargó la cara en su mano- Victor me hizo favor de cubrirme- El rubio asintió en silencio, concentrándose en terminar de comer sin vomitar, la cabeza lo estaba matando- Yurio...- el tono del japonés denotaba preocupación, midiendo con cautela cada palabra-¿ Qué sucedió?-

El rubio dejó el tenedor y dio un largo trago a la leche, también recapitulando no solo lo ocurrido anoche, sino todo lo que llevaba pasando desde Canadá.

\- Anoche... Bueno... Beka besó a una chica- el japonés dejó salir un gemidito de sorpresa- y yo me enfadé y lo mandé a la mierda- sonrió con tristeza.

\- No creí que Altin fuera esa clase de personas, me parece una falta de respeto que estuvo bien no toleraras- acarició su mano, conciliador. Cálido. Todo en el japonés era cálido, puro. Era su apoyo y podía comprender por qué Victor, el soltero más codiciado del mundo, había caído rendido ante aquél chico gordito y en apariencia hasta simplón. Se aferró a su mano, necesitaba confesarse.

\- No, Katsuki- la voz se le adelgazó- no tenía a derecho a reclamarle nada- recargó su mejilla contra aquella mano, mojando sus dedos con lágrimas - yo... Me he estado acostando con Jean desde que está aquí-

\- Oh...- el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido- creí que lo odiabas a muerte...-

\- Y lo odio... Lo odiaba... Pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando lo veo- se sonrojó, no podía hablar de esa manera con él- es que... No lo quiero y yo amo a Beka, eso lo sé... Es sólo que...-  se aferró más a su mano- por favor no te decepciones de mí-

\- Ya, Yuratchka- se acercó a él para abrazarlo. En verdad era un niño pequeño y muy inseguro- no es por mí por quien debes preocuparte, yo nunca voy a juzgarte. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Otabek- acomodó un mechón del cabello rubio. Asintió con desgano. Tocaron a la puerta y el japonés fue a abrir. Regresó con un gesto ambiguo.

\- Es Otabek... ¿ Quieres que lo deje pasar?- de alguna manera, el rubio ya se esperaba eso. Tan correcto y bien portado, el kazajo no dejaría pasar más tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Se masajeó el cuello y le indicó que sí.

-  Ahm, hay más hotcakes en el sartén, por si quieres desayunar también, Beka. Creo que es mejor que los deje solos- se despidió con un gesto.- Iré por Victor-

El kazajo se quedó justo en la puerta del comedor, sin animarse a entrar. Yuri se veía adorable con los bordes de la boca manchados de leche y la expresión todavía adormilada, ni qué decir de su pijama de gatos. En otro momento menos tenso, incluso lo hubiera fotografiado. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Siéntate- el tono del rubio era suave, pausado, buscando las palabras- uhm ¿ quieres desayunar? El cerdo cocina muy rico.- el kazajo negó, agradeciendo. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del otro.

\- Yuri... Por favor, en verdad lo lamento- el rubio puso sus dedos en los labios del moreno, con un gesto triste más que enojado, lo que desconcertó al kazajo.

\- Está bien , Beka- acarició su espalda- supongo que es normal que sintamos deseo por otras personas, es decir, somos jóvenes, para mí esta es mi primera relación y bueno, yo sé que antes de mí tú nunca habías estado con un hombre- el gesto se iba haciendo más amargo sin que identificara la razón.

\- ¿ Deseo? No, Yura- tomó su cara con ambas manos- yo sólo te deseo a ti, lo de anoche fue una estupidez, ni siquiera me parecía atractiva- pegó sus labios a la blanca mejilla, pidiendo permiso para alcanzar sus labios- ninguna otra persona en el mundo me hace sentir las cosas que tú, mi Yura- el rubio quitó sus manos, sintiendo que el tacto le quemaba.

\- No te creo- no levantaba la mirada- debe haber alguna otra persona, Otabek-

\- No, Yura, te lo juró- la mirada dolida, angustiada, no podía soportarla, se sentía terrible- eres la única persona en mi vida, te amo demasiado para fijarme en alguien más- eso último lo devastó.

\- No te creo, Beka, por favor dime qué hay alguien más, dime qué alguna vez aunque sea has mirado a alguien más, dime que has hecho algo más que besar a una extraña estando ebrio, por favor, dime...- se sostenía el pecho esperando que el dolor se le dispara, no quería volver a llorar.

\- ¿ Por qué me dices esas cosas, mi tesoro?- besó sus dedos- ¿ acaso no confías en mí?- se levantó, apartando al moreno, lo veía confundido dar vueltas por el comedor.

\- Porque yo sí, Otabek- dejó salir sin fuerza, temblando-

\- ¿ Tú qué?-

\- Yo sí he llegado más lejos con otra persona. Y más veces de las que puedo recordar-

\- No te comprendo, Yura-

\- Yo creo que sí, Beka- volteó a verlo, amargo, angustiado, sin entender de dónde había sacado el valor para confesarse- he tenido sexo con alguien más-  el otro no atinaba a hablar ni él a levantar la mirada para verlo.

-¿ Quién? ¿ Desde cuándo?- el rubio guardaba silencio, abrazando su brazo en el otro extremo del comedor- ¡ Contéstame!- el kazajo golpeó la mesa con rudeza, sobresaltando al ruso.

\- No puedo decirte- estaba temblando, nunca había visto a Otabek tan enojado- ¡ pero te prometo que no va a volver a pasar!-

\- ¡ No me digas esas mierdas, Plisetsky! ¿ No puedes decirme quién es? ¿¡ por qué!?- apretaba los puños, mirándolo fijamente.- Porque vas a seguir viéndolo, claro está-

\- ¡ No, Beka!- el rubio quiso acercarse, mas su mirada lo detuvo- te juro que no-

\- ¿ Más veces de las que puedes recordar? ¿ Qué clase de burla es esa?- se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse.

\- No sé cómo pasó, Beka, pero no pude evitarlo-

\- Eso es obvio, Plisetsky- recobró la postura tras un largo suspiro- no eres más que una jodida ramera-

El insulto no dolió tanto como el portazo poniendo fin.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Wicked game

\- Honestamente esperaba que esta semana te la pasaras con Altin ¿ no había venido?- procuraba no hacer demasiado ruido, estaban en los baños del restaurante donde había ido con Isabella, no supo si fue coincidencia haberlo encontrado o realmente estaba siendo acosado por el rubio que ahora estaba más ocupado desabotonando su pantalón que escuchándolo.

\- Sí, sobre eso... Terminamos. Le dije que estaba viendo a alguien más, no hagas esa cara no le dije que eras tú, y no lo tomó muy bien- la líbido se le detuvo un momento.

\- Jajajaja, Yuri, tú conoces más a Otabek que supongo cualquiera ¿ en serio no notaste que es ESA clase de chicos?- disfrutaba la vista del chico arrodillado frente a él, a pesar de su gesto triste, se veía bastante erótico- qué vas a estar notando esas cosas, no eres más que un niño mimado-

-¿ Qué?-

-Oh, vamos, todo el mundo se arrodilla frente al niño de oro, el protegido de la leyenda viviente- Jean, al notar que Yuri se había detenido, comenzó él mismo a bajar el cierre- qué necesidad tienes tú de tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, si todos estamos a sus pies, majestad- tomó la barbilla del ruso, que lo empujó, enojado.

\- Vete al diablo, Jean- sin embargo el canadiense no aflojó su agarre,acercándolo a la fuerza contra su ropa interior- ya no quiero, déjame-

\- Oh, no, amigo, no puedes venir a provocarme y luego irte sin hacer nada- autoritario, deslizó el elástico de su bóxer- mejor  apúrate que me estás poniendo de mal humor-

Isabella juró haber visto a Plisetsky salir llorando del baño pocos minutos antes que su marido. Pero en realidad no lo reconocía muy bien y tampoco le era de mucha importancia. Jean se inclinó para besar su frente antes de sentarse de nuevo frente a ella.

\- Lamento la demora ¿ estás lista para ordenar?-

Recostado en la cama, veía las horas pasar, esperando que llegara su próxima presentación. Nada había salido como planeaba y a pesar de sentirse culpable por la forma en que había terminado la conversación con Yuri, la cara le ardía al recordarle confesar que había alguien más. Suspiró y por enésima vez reprodujo la canción que escuchaba. Yuri era demasiado atractivo, a pesar que los años le restaban androginia, seguía teniendo aquél encanto ambiguo, su cuerpo tan delgado y alargado, el cabello lacio lacio y rubio. Y esos ojos, esa piel, sin duda más de un hombre cambiaría su reino por una sola caricia. Pero lo que le había robado el corazón era la verdadera esencia del ruso, tan frágil y puro como no podrían verlo los extraños. No era físico lo que necesitaba de él. Y le dolió pensar que estaba idealizando a Yuri. Él había tenido novias, muchos encuentros furtivos antes de comenzar con el rubio y aunque supuso que podría ser un problema, nunca creyó que llegara a engañarle, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que se iría a vivir a otro país. Quizá debía ser flexible, quizá... quizá debía meterse a bañar y comenzar a vestirse, para no seguir pensando tonterías.

Jean era muy egoísta y lo sabía. Rozaba el narcisismo sin que le importase nada más que su propio beneficio, su propio placer. Parecía que la única persona que realmente le significaba algo, aparte de él mismo, era su esposa. Pero, esa noche, recapitulando lo ocurrido en el baño, se sintió culpable. Yuri se veía realmente afectado y aunque no lo reconociera, también cargaba algo de responsabilidad en ese embrollo. Salió al balcón del lujoso hotel donde pasaba sus vacaciones, esperando que Bella pudiera cubrir la exclusividad de la boda del año, como amablemente accedió Katsuki. Bueno. Quizá tenía una pequeña deuda con esa familia, quizá sí había cruzado una línea con Yuri. Sacó su celular, buscando un evento en específico para el día siguiente.

Normalmente sus cenas, el único momento del día donde los tres coincidían, transcurrían entre infantiles discusiones de Victor y Yuri, siendo mediados por el japonés. Sin embargo, desde hacía dos noches el adolescente no había querido cenar. Apenas salía de su habitación, cosa que preocupaba a ambos adultos, sin que él dijera nada más que " no pasa nada" sin siquiera proferir algún insulto como acostumbraba. Creyó, por un segundo, que podía volcar su tristeza en los encuentros con Jean, pero su actitud de la última vez lo había herido todavía más. Confirmando las palabras de Otabek, se sentía como una ramera. Se ovilló , sujetando más la caja de mármol que era su paliativo. Su celular sonó y dudó si contestarlo, no importaba quién fuera. Aunque podía ser Beka, quizá,por un capricho del cielo...

\- ¿ Diga?-

\- Hola, gatito- chasqueó la lengua,  frustrado- no me cuelgues, por favor-

-¿ Qué mierda quieres, Leroy?-

\- ¿ De nuevo por mi apellido? Rayos, creo que sí perdí puntos contigo- se rió- oye, sé que esta vez sí me porté como un bastardo, pero ¿ considerarías una salida conmigo? Te prometo que te voy a recompensar- tras un largo silencio del otro lado, escuchó un leve siseo.

\- Sí, total, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer y odio ver a esos ancianos preocupados por mi culpa-

\- Genial, paso por ti en una hora- 

\- Regreso mañana- Salió sin despedirse, casi corriendo para evitar las preguntas. Recargado en contraesquina se encontró a Jean ya esperándolo, impaciente. Se veía increíble con un atuendo ceñido y una chamarra aviador azul que resaltaba sus ojos, y qué pecado la manera en que ese pantalón marcaba su trasero y su entrepierna.- qué sexy eres, maldito hijo de perra-

\- Wow ¿ acaso es un halago?- le revolvió el cabello, juguetón- escucha bien , gatito, esta noche estoy planeando algo muy especial.- sacó una pequeña caja de cartón con un moño rojo de su chamarra- y necesito que te pongas esto- se la extendió al rubio, que no comprendía.- ya verás, a su tiempo lo verás- rodeó sus hombros con la sonrisa ganadora brillando en todo su rostro.Estuvieron caminando un rato bastante largo , JJ iba haciendo bromas estúpidas tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero sólo conseguía malhumorar más al rubio. Llegaron a un barrio menos favorecido que el de su casa y mucho más que el del hotel donde se estaba quedando Jean, lo que intrigó al rubio, no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a un hotel demasiado simplón a su gusto.

-¿ Esto es tu plan especial? Cielos, Jean, esperaba algo más...lujoso- lo miró con una ceja levantada al verlo registrarse. El canadiense sólo se rió, rodeándolo de la cintura mientras caminaban a la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta, comenzó a besarlo con más suavidad que las veces anteriores, sin llegar a tocarlo más allá de la cintura.

\- ¿ Puedes ponerte lo que te di, por favor?- dijo contra su oído, recargándose en la pared- voy a salir un momento por algo- Yuri asintió, besándolo brevemente.

\- Tráeme vino-

Salió, mirando otra vez la dirección del bar, esperando no haberse confundido y rogando tener suerte. Ya había mucha gente en el lugar  y por poco no lo dejaron pasar. Lo vio comenzar a bajar sus cosas del escenario y sonrió con suficiencia. Buscó entonces su nuevo objetivo. Una preciosa chica de cabello largo y ondulado, pelirroja, con unas curvas casi imposibles y un escote tentador. Se acercó a ella, galante.

\- Hola, guapa- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa con igual coquetería-¿ quisieras ganarte un poco de dinero?-

Esperó no haberse tardado demasiado. en realidad no quedaba nada lejos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Yuri estaba sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Te queda precioso- obediente, se había colocado el conjunto de lencería azul real de encaje, finísimo, incluso las medias opacas. Se había soltado el cabello, comenzó a hacer poses sensuales.

-¿ Te gusta lo que ves,  _daddy?_ \- se sentó más al borde de la cama, abriendo las piernas y poniendo dos dedos entre sus labios, guiñándole un ojo- dame mi vino y te juro que te voy a tratar como rey-

 -Rayos- se lamió las labios, expectante, pensando por un momento mandar al carajo su plan y dedicar la noche a disfrutar del cuerpo de Yuri- pedí servicio a la habitación, espera un poco más- Yuri torció el gesto, colocándose su chamarra deportiva, cortando la sensual vista- qué malo- se acercó a él, sacando de sus bolsillos una pequeña venda- ¿ me permites probar algo más?-

\- Qué perverso estás hoy- cerró los ojos, dejando que el moreno los cubriera con la tela sin decir más.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando aquella mujer se le acercó con el semblante más seductor que había visto, dejó un papel en sus manos y se alejó lanzándole un beso. Con una letra más ruda de lo que esperaba de una dama de ese porte, estaba garabateado " Helvetie, habitación 217. Trae vino" total, no tenía ningún otro plan, total, seguro a esas horas, Yuri ya estaría dejándose tocar por aquella persona desconocida. Guardó con premura lo que quedaba del equipo y se acercó a un guardia de seguridad, preguntando por el hotel Helvetie. Y si podía obtener una botella de cortesía por el evento. Estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, se acercó a recepción, cómo iba a preguntar, si no había un nombre en la nota. Mejor optó por pagar una habitación para poder buscarla. Era de dos pisos, modesto. Comenzó a sentir el corazón advirtiéndole que era muy pronto, que su pequeña hada rusa no podía ser borrada así de fácil, pero su orgullo le remarcaba que tenía el derecho de perderse entre las piernas de aquella chica. Atribulado, veía la numeración y no se sorprendió al ver la puerta de la 217 entreabierta.

\- Me gusta esta canción- tenía los brazos rodeando su cuello y él rodeaba su cintura, bailando suavemente- me gusta que te estés portando así conmigo aunque me parece raro todavía- se dejó quitar la chamarra, recibiendo un beso en su hombro.

\- Y  todavía falta la mejor parte- sonrió sobre su piel al ver la puerta abrirse lentamente.

No distinguía muy bien la forma por la oscuridad pero en sus ojos se delineaba una figura pequeña, el cabello largo. Seguro era ella. La canción daba un ambiente más seductor y eso le animó a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un paso más adelante y su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer la figura del primer plano y se sobresaltó al notar la segunda figura. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo la sangre hervir hasta su cráneo. Así que, de todas las personas en el mundo, era JJ. Y qué jodido desgraciado, había buscado la manera de hacérselo saber, restregarle en la cara. Se sentía ofendido como hombre, más ante la mirada burlona del canadiense. A punto de gritar, a punto de acercarse a golpear su estúpido rostro, sólo a punto. Se detuvo, cautivado de pronto por notar el atuendo del rubio. Cómo se marcaban las medias contra sus muslos, seguro dejando unas líneas rojizas , la trusa dejando expuesto el blanco y firme trasero, el top cortando la línea de su espalda. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella mano ruda, morena, sujetando la cintura estrechísima con delicadeza, guiándolo a un ritmo lento. Se acercó, más cauteloso. Jean, sin dejar de mirarlo, puso un dedo en sus labios, pidiendo silencio y no supo por qué obedeció. Lo besó, todavía con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. Y Otabek no pudo moverse. Una parte en su interior se sentía ofendida y le gritaba que debía mantener su honra, su orgullo. Pero otra parte, la que dominaba, le conminaba a observar cómo Yuri, ese muchacho que tanto amaba, movía los labios buscando la lengua del canadiense. Hipnotizado, no pudo más que acercarse hasta quedar justo detrás del ruso, sintiendo todavía la mirada de Jean, que asintió cuando lo vio aproximarse. Dejó la botella de vino que llevaba en el suelo. El canadiense apartó el cabello de Yuri de su lado derecho, Otabek entendió el gesto y posando las manos en sus caderas , besó su cuello, sintiéndolo saltar del asombro.

-¿Quién es? ¿ a quién trajiste, Leroy?- volteó, alarmado tratando de quitarse la venda. El canadiense sujetó sus brazos encima de su cabeza, entre risas- ¿ qué mierda es esta?-

\- Tranquilo, gatito, es el servicio a la habitación- comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído. Otabek no salía de su asombro al verlo de frente, su abdomen descubierto y las largas piernas pataleando para librarse de su agarre. La venda dejaba cubierta una porción importante de su rostro, apenas veía un fragmento de su frente y sus labios. Otra vez el embrujo, sentía un calor extenderse por su cuerpo hasta nublarle la razón, no pensaba sus actos, sólo los sentía. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo, el menor intentó echar atrás la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, Yura, soy yo-

-¿Ota...Otabek?- se detuvo enseguida, de nuevo queriendo descubrir sus ojos- ¿ qué...cómo... qué estás haciendo aquí?-

\- No lo sé, Yuratchka- besó su mentón, bajando por su yugular, hasta las clavículas- te juro por Dios que no lo sé- Jean, satisfecho, besó una muñeca de Yuri, bajando sus brazos.

\- Si te portas bien, te quito la venda- Yuri asintió contra su pecho, todavía intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces, resintiendo la falta de luz, cuando las formas comenzaron a enfocarse, pudo comprobar que en efecto, el hombre que estaba besando su pecho en ese momento era Otabek. No podía hilar los pensamientos, la situación parecía un sueño, eso debía ser. Un sueño húmedo, uno bastante bueno.Abrazó al kazajo, besándolo con apetito, enfebrecido, correspondido con la misma intensidad. Jean se alejó unos pasos, buscando la botella de vino y destapándola con las manos, observando cómo se besaban, cómo iba acariciando el torso del moreno, vaya que el gatito era caliente.

\- Oigan, no me hagan a un lado- se acercó de nuevo a la espalda de Yuri, restregando su pubis contra el trasero del chico- esta fue mi idea ¿ no me merezco una recompensa?- Yuri volteó hacia él, besándolo mientras Beka acariciaba su espalda, recorriendo con sus labios los trapecios, y Jean comenzaba a deshacerse de su chamarra y la camisa, para que Yuri fuera besando su pecho, sin dejar de ser mimado por el kazajo a sus espaldas. 

Poco a poco se deslizó sobre la cama sin dejar de sujetar a Yuri para ayudarle a desabotonar su pantalón. Otabek se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Jean dejó un momento los labios del rubio, para hacerle una seña para que se acercara aunque el chico, renuente y avergonzado, bajó la mirada sin moverse.

\- No seas tan tímido, Altin, relájate- alargó la mano para atraerlo , sujetando la pretilla de su cinturón.

\- Nunca había estado en una situación así- trataba de mantenerse ecuánime, a pesar del marcado sonrojo al sentir las manos del canadiense quitarle la chamarra.

\- Jajaja, yo tampoco, ni siquiera lo había hecho con un hombre antes- terminó de quitarle la playera, dejando descubierto su torso- pero no puedo negar que tu novio es mucho más bello que la mayoría de las mujeres que me he tirado- levantó el mentón del aludido, que ya buscaba en la ropa interior del canadiense su miembro- y tiene una boquita que mata ¿ no crees, colega?-

\- Ya no somos nada- dijo sin demasiada convicción, perdido en la forma en que Yuri comenzaba a lamer primero el abdomen, después toda la extensión de su pene, concentrado, haciéndolo brillar por la saliva y endureciéndolo más- y tampoco sé qué se siente eso, siempre me pareció muy humillante -

\- Vaya, jajaja- se reía de buena gana, entrelazando una de sus manos en las hebras doradas y con la otra, bajando el cierre del pantalón de Otabek- en verdad eres un caballero, con razón este gatito está tan triste porque lo dejaste... Aunque no comprendo por qué, Beka- movió las caderas para dejar que el pantalón tocara el suelo, todavía avergonzado, detuvo a Jean de quitarle la ropa interior- ¿ acaso no sabes cómo funciona el deseo? Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada sentimental entre nosotros, nada más que deseo sucio y animal. No puedes culparlo, Beka, fuiste tú quien decidió enamorarse de un niño virgen ¿ no crees que fue algo egoísta esperar que no tuviera otras experiencias, cuando tú...? Bueno, todos supimos lo de Mila, lo de la hermana de Katsuki...- se recostó plácido en la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo, bebiendo de la botella que estaba al lado. Se quedó pensativo, no había visto las cosas de esa manera y sintió algo de culpa- Dios, Yuri, me voy a odiar por hacerte parar pero ¿ por qué no dices algo?-

\- Porque esto es un sueño, idiota- bajó la ropa junto al pantalón hasta las rodillas, para poder adentrarlo más en su garganta, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba las zonas que no cubría con su boca- mañana voy a tener qué soportar las burlas del idiota de Victor por ensuciar mis sábanas y voy a buscar al tú de verdad para que me quites lo caliente. Y me voy a encerrar en el baño a llorar porque el imbécil de ahí- señaló al inmóvil Beka- tiene razón en haberme dejado por puta- continuó su labor, sin levantar la mirada- no me distraigas, lo estoy pasando bien-

\- Cielo, esto está pasando en verdad- Beka se arrodilló a su lado, recargando su rostro en la cama- yo... lamento lo que dije, en este momento no creo que sea adecuado hablarlo, pero te pido que vivamos esto juntos y mañana discutiremos nuestra relación- Yuri entonces dejó de ocuparse del cuerpo de Jean, para abrazar a Beka, y besar su mejilla y su mandíbula.

\- Por favor, no me dejes, Beka, yo...en verdad te amo, es sólo que- con gentileza, el moreno puso un dedo sobre sus labios y acarició su mejilla, sonriendo.

\- No lo arruinen, tortolitos- jaló con brusquedad el cabello de Yuri- ¿ qué te parece si cambiamos de posición?-

Recostó al adolescente en la cama, pidiéndole a Otabek que se acomodara en la cabecera, poniendo su entrepierna a la altura de la cara del rubio, y él quedando sobre su regazo, besando sus muslos. Yuri entonces procedió a bajar los bóxer del kazajo, sintiendo su miembro ya duro, se sujetó de sus piernas para introducirlo lentamente en su boca. La humedad estremeció al chico, sobresaltado. Jean sonreía de lado observando la escena, sin dejar de bajar por los muslos del ruso, masajeando por encima de la trusa, mordisqueando parte de su abdomen, masajeando su trasero con ansia. Beka sentía las oleadas de calor desde su cara hasta el vientre bajo , concentrándose ahí, en la humedad, en la dureza extraña de esa lengua recorriendo, los dientes apenas haciendo presión. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que no tardaría en acabar. Buscó la botella y le dio un trago largo, tratando de adormecer si cerebro buscando respuestas, lógica. Se quería fundir en esos labios, en la perversa imagen de Jean arrancando las medias con sus dientes.  Sentía la latencia ya, quiso apartar al rubio, pero el orgasmo fue más rápido. El rubio tosió y tragó por reflejo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Beka levantó con cuidado su rostro y recargándolo en sus muslos, le dio a beber de la botella, besándolo después. Jean giró al rubio bocabajo, recorriendo con la lengua su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, separándolos. Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Otabek. Lo besó, sobresaltando a ambos, pero a esas alturas ya no había muchos límites. Se separó de él y buscó en su ropa una tira de condones que le extendió. Con un gesto le indicó que cambiaran de lado y él quedó en cuclillas frente a Yuri, mientras Otabek comenzaba a introducir un dedo ensalivado en el rubio, preparándolo. Se sujetó a los brazos de Jean, hundiendo la cara en la cama al sentir la invasión. Jean guió el rostro del chico de vuelta a su pene, meneando las caderas para marcar el ritmo. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, fue introduciéndose poco a poco, arrancándole gemidos a Yuri, acallados por el miembro de Jean, que también susurraba su nombre, arrebatado, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello. Poco a poco, suave al principio, sintiendo cómo su interior se apretaba más a medida que el otro moreno jalaba su cabello o lo hacía abrir más la boca. Pronto perdió la calma, clavando las uñas en las caderas, aumentando el ritmo. De nuevo buscó los labios de Jean, disfrutando cómo gemía el nombre de Yuri en su boca. ¿ Quién se vino primero? No lo supo, sólo sintió a ambos chicos palpitar, uno en su boca y el otro en su parte posterior. A él no le tomó mucho más. Se quedó tendido, exhausto, sentir a Beka rodearlo con sus brazos, besando su rostro y a Jean mirarlos divertido. Se quedaron un momento así, hasta que el canadiense también se animó a participar en el abrazo, esperando que el cansancio diera paso al sueño antes de que amaneciera.  
  
  



	8. Epílogo

Otabek se quedó hasta fin de mes, cuando por fin y después de todas las adversidades y contratiempo, llegó la fecha de la boda. Al registro civil sólo acudieron Yuri , Christopher y Masumi, ya que eran los testigos y obviamente los novios. La fiesta fue otro cuento. El salón de fiestas estaba atiborrado de invitados, entre ellos, las señoras de la clase de Yuri, quienes lloraban desconsoladas.

\- Te ves bastante feliz, Yura- revolvió el cabello de su novio, besando su mejilla.

\- Claro que lo estoy, son mis padres- se recargó en su pecho. Realmente se sentía satisfecho, en paz. Desde la mesa de invitados, observaba a Isabella entrevistar a los recién casados, con Jean a sus espaldas. Le sonrió de lejos.

\- ¿ Yura?- Beka pegó su boca a su oído, con una ligera sonrisa- ¿ no te apetecerían unas vacaciones de fin de año en Toronto?-


End file.
